Californian Fornication
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: It's Jubilee's turn to drive Sam crazy in this long-awaited sequel to the author's Southern Hospitality.


Title: "Californian Fornication"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: It's Jubilee's turn to drive Sam crazy in this long-awaited sequel to the author's "Southern Hospitality".  
Disclaimer: Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie, Logan/Wolverine, Ororo "Storm" Munroe, and the X-Men are © & TM Marvel comics, not the author. The author makes absolutely no monetary profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He had never felt hotter than he did right now, watching the sultry form of the young Japanese American as she slowly licked her red popsicle and knowing he should tear his eyes away but finding himself helpless to do so. He gulped as her tongue ran tentative licks around the red top, and then a groan slipped unwittingly from his watering mouth as she pressed her lips to the top. His hands wrung behind his back as she began licking the melting popsicle again, her tongue running around it in eager circles and long strokes.

He cursed silently for her suggestively twinkling, blue eyes had not left his since she had begun the slow torture and he knew she knew exactly what she was doing to him! He tried yet again to pull his eyes away and focus them on anything else, but his efforts to control his bulging eyes, raging hormones, and aching sword proved as fruitless as they had every time before.

A drop of cream splashed onto the top of her perky breast that peeked at him from her bikini top. She gestured with a finger tracing her breast to the spot in clear offering to him. He gulped again, his skin turning an interesting paled shade of red.

Her slender shoulders shrugged as an innocent grin graced her features, but then she winked at him, foretelling further danger. A betraying moan escaped his lips as she slowly took the head into her mouth. She sucked gently at first, but then as she gave it a long, hard suck that caused his jeans to threaten to burst, he couldn't help whimpering.

His salvation, or perhaps his final doom, came in the sound of Snikt! from just behind him. Sam cried out involuntarily as he whirled around, his frightened blue eyes so big they seemed ready to pop out of his pale face, to find Wolverine chugging a beer down just two feet behind him. "Beautiful sight, ain't it?"

Sam's mouth failed him. He could think of nothing to say to save him. "It's all right, kid. We all like to watch 'Ro, but she'd never look at us. We ain't good 'nough fer a Goddess . . . " His voice trailed off, and Sam followed his mentor's lust-filled eyes to Ororo Munroe who stood leisurely relaxing in the waterfall she had created.

Just as relief was beginning to wash through Sam, though, Logan barked again. "Jubilee, put some damn clothes on! That bikini's too skimpy fer a girl yer age!"

Sam sighed with relief, but then as Jubilee began to sashay toward them, swaying her hips erotically from side to side, his heartbeat and hormones again picked up until he was sure Logan must hear his roaring heartbeat pounding a wild rhythm in his throat and his rushing blood heading straight to his aching groin.

Jubilee pressed close against Sam as she walked between them and paused for a tantalizing moment as she felt the bulge of his burning sword against her hips. She smiled seductively up at him and spoke huskily with a wink, "We Californian girls know how to do it too, Hayseed." She ran the tip of her tongue over her wet lips.

They both knew the damage her words had caused the instant they heard Logan's claws unsheathe with a loud Snikt! Jubilee hurried on with a wicked grin, leaving Sam to deal with her furious adopted father. He had three claws pressed close to his face and three against the bulge in his jeans before he could even so much as blink. "Know how to do _what_, Guthrie?" Wolverine demanded in a low, fierce growl.

Sam's mind raced in desperate search of an answer that might at least serve to leave his body in tact, but he knew he was screwed! If he at least managed to live through what was about to come, he'd get that little Californian one day again when she least expected it!

**The End**


End file.
